


Das richtige Salz

by Thimeus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	Das richtige Salz

„Jetzt komm hier nicht damit, sondern sag mir lieber, warum du mich gerade hierhin geschleppt hast!“  
Ferdinand seufzte. Er mochte seine Tina wirklich, aber manchmal war es wirklich schwer. „Wir sind hier, weil du es geschafft hast das Kochen zu einer Wissenschaft zu machen, die einen eigenen Doktortitel verdient. Du sagst, du willst spezielle Gewürze, da bitte sehr. Im Umkreis von über einhundert Kilometern findest du keinen Laden mit einer größeren Auswahl.“ Er deutete auf das Regal vor sich. „Allein Salze haben sie über dreißig verschiedene.“  
„Und wo sind die? Warum stehen die nicht alle beisammen? Wie soll ich die bitte miteinander vergleichen, wenn ich sie erst suchen muss.“  
„Das nennt sich alphabethische Reihenfolge. Steinsalz und Meeressalz haben halt verschiedene Anfangsbuchstaben.“  
„Die sind beide nicht geeignet. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, worauf es ankommt.“  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Ferdinand zögerte nicht lange, sondern trat gleich einen Schritt zurück. Die Angestellte, die sie angesprochen hatte, war recht jung, sie würde Tina kaum helfen können. Aber sie würde ihr Feuer einen Augenblick auf sich lenken, für ihn eine willkommene Ruhepause.  
„Ich mache für eine Appetitivplatte einige Häppchen mit frischem Aal. Sie werden nicht gekocht, gebraten oder sonst wie verarbeitet. Wenn ich da das falsche Salz nehme, schmecken sie nur wie durch Schlamm gezogen.“  
„Da haben Sie recht. Einen Augenblick.“ Das Mädchen ging einige Schritte zur Seite und nahm zielsicher ein verkorktes Glas aus dem Regal. „Hier. Wenn Sie den Aal auf leicht braunem Toast servieren, streuen Sie einfach ein wenig davon drauf. Es sättigt den Eigengeschmack von dem Aal ohne einen eigenen Nachgeschmack zu hinterlassen. Sie sollten das aber erst kurz vor dem Servieren machen, nach etwa einer Stunde wird der Geschmack etwas bitter.“  
Da hatte die Kleine den Kapitalfehler begangen. Es gab nichts, was Tina mehr haste als sich beim Kochen Vorschriften machen zu lassen. Und natürlich ließ der Ausbruch nicht lange auf sich warten: „Erzählen SIE mir nicht, was ich wie wann zu würzen habe! Ich habe schon internationale Kochpreise gewonnen, als Sie noch nicht einmal laufen konnten.“  
„Mein Vater auch“, gab das Mädchen dagegen. „Er heißt Paul Segler, ein international berühmter Koch, der sich auf Fisch spezialisiert hat.“  
„Pah! Als ob die Tochter eines solchen Mannes in so einem Laden arbeiten würde.“  
„Ich mache hier mein Praktikum. Es gibt weit und breit keine bessere Adresse, wenn man Gewürze braucht. Ich bin hier um mein Gefühl für sie zu verfeinern.“ Sie grinste. „Versuchen Sie es. Wenn es Ihnen schmeckt, gebe ich Ihnen gerne weitere Ratschläge.“  
Tina riss ihr das Glas aus der Hand. Ferdinand wusste, auch wenn Tina es nie zugeben würde, sie war von dem Mädchen beeindruckt.


End file.
